¿Andres?
by Hiki Okami 3
Summary: Towa conoce a Andres. Kirara se comporta como caballero. Kanata termina siendo el que aprende de la vida. Mierda, este solo fue el primer mes. ... Go! Princess Precure no me pertenece. Solo esta idea de historia.


En una habitación del edificio de chicas de la prestigiosa Academia Noble. Una castaña estaba peinándose para comenzar su día. Mientras se terminaba de hacer su típico peinado, la joven modelo miro la puerta del dormitorio que conducía el baño.

Kirara ya estaba acostumbrada a la compañía de la joven princesa del reino de la esperanza, pero eso no quitaba su leve irritación cuando tenia que explicarle ciertas cosas que eran normales para todos en su mundo, pero de nuevo, Towa era de otro mundo, un mundo que aun estaban en edad media, con magia, y la ultima vez que tuvo conciencia propia fue cuando tenía cinco años.

Todos agradecían que la mente de la princesa era la de una adolescente, porque si fuera la de una niña, eso…hubiera sido muy malo.

Pero todos se habían dado cuenta, que, si bien la inteligencia de Towa era la de una adolescente, sus conocimientos de ciertas cosas de esa etapa aún estaban limitados.

Kirara, y todos, incluyendo Kanata y las hadas, habían hecho un pacto para mantener la inocencia de Towa hasta que los habitantes de Hope Kingdom volvieran a ser libres.

Esto fue principalmente por petición de Miss Shamour y Kanata, las chicas se habían mostrado recias a hacer eso, pues, Towa necesitaba saber esas "cosas" necesarias de la edad adolescente, pero cuando explicaron que la madre de Towa quería explicarle eso cuando llegara el momento, bueno, tuvieron que aceptar.

Sin embargo, eso no tranquilizaba para nada a Kirara, pues sabia que tarde o temprano la Academia Noble daría clases de biología.

Kirara ya estaba muriéndose cuando llegara el momento de tener que inventar algo para tranquilizar la curiosidad de Towa, porque estaba segura de que le haría preguntas.

\- ¡Kirara! -escucho al momento en que la puerta del baño se abría de golpe, sacándola de sus pensamientos, al tiempo en que una pelirroja se estrellaba contra ella- ¡Estoy sangrando!

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estás herida?! -Kirara se alarmo agarrando por los hombros a su amiga, mirando de arriba abajo buscando alguna lesión-

\- ¡No lo sé! ¡Pero mire hacia abajo y había sangre! -Towa exclamo con lágrimas de pánico-

La mente de Kirara se detuvo.

Al parecer nadie se había detenido a pensar en esta posibilidad.

Esto era peor que las clases de biología.

-_Mierda…_

…

Haruka, Minami, Yui y las hadas estaban en el segundo salón del consejo estudiantil esperando a sus dos amigas para comenzar su Princess Lesson del día.

Estaban llegando tarde.

\- ¡Tsh! ¿Dónde están Towa-sama y Princess Kirara? ¡Están retrasadas diez minutos! -dio su queja Miss Shamour cruzándose de brazos-

-No las vi en el almuerzo ahora que lo pienso… -comento Haruka- ¿Ustedes saben algo?

Minami y Yui negaron.

\- ¿Tal vez un Zetsuborg ataco y no nos dimos cuenta? -pregunto Yui con preocupación-

-No lo creo, los Zetsuborg siempre llaman mucho la atención y seriamos alertadas -Minami puso una mano en su mentón pensativa-

-Debería ir a buscarlas -se levantó Haruka-

\- ¡Yo te acompaño! ~Pafu

Antes de que alguna de las dos pudiera dar un solo paso, la puerta se abrió para dejar ver a las buscadas.

\- ¡Llegan retrasadas once minutos! -exclamo Miss Shamour con el ceño fruncido- ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?

La modelo ignoro a Miss Shamour y corrió una silla vacía para que Towa se sentara, cuando eso fue hecho, Kirara puso una mano en el hombro de la pelirroja.

\- ¿Te sientes bien, Towa-chi? ¿Te duele algo?

-No, estoy bien, Kirara -asintió Towa-

-Está bien, avísame cuando sientas dolor ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

Kirara asintió y se fue a sentar junto a Haruka, pero enfrente de Towa. Todos mirando con curiosidad por la escena extraña y tierna a la vez.

\- ¿Towa-sama estás lastimada? ~Pafu -el hada caniche pregunto preocupada-

-Bueno, no estoy segura, pero estoy sangrando y Kirara me pidió que me pusiera algo llamado "toallita" en la zona de donde sale la sangre, y en el almuerzo me dolió el estomago y Kirara me dio un chocolate caliente que en realidad me calmo el dolor y me dijo que si me dolía algo que le avisara inmediatamente -explico Towa con inocencia y algo se confusión-

Las chicas, y Miss Shamour, se congelaron con la explicación de Towa.

Oh, maldición. Nadie se había detenido a pensar que podría pasar esto.

\- ¡Eso fue muy amable de Kirara! ~Pafu ¿Pero no deberíamos llevarte a un medico? ~Pafu -pregunto con inocencia Pafu-

-Yo le pregunte lo mismo, pero ella dijo que no era necesario, que solo duraría unos días -respondió Towa encogiéndose de hombros-

Las chicas, y Miss Shamour, tenían clavadas sus miradas en Kirara, que ella respondía con una mirada que claramente decía "¿Qué más se suponía que tenía que hacer?".

\- ¡Ya le avisé a Kanata-sama! ~Roma

Las chicas y Miss Shamour sintieron un balde de agua fría caerles.

Oh, maravilloso. Lo que les faltaba.

-Aroma, ¿Qué le dijiste, exactamente, a Kanata? -pregunto Haruka con preocupación-

\- ¡Que Towa-sama estaba herida y que podría durarle unos días! ¡Él dijo que vendría inmediatamente! ~Roma -dijo el hada perico con orgullo por cumplir su labor de mayordomo-

-_Si no fueras el aprendiz de mayordomo real de Kanata, un niño, y el hermano de Pafu no sabes el sufrimiento que te haríamos pasar por hacer eso_ -pensaron todas las chicas, incluyendo Miss Shamour-

-Yo iré a explicarle, seguro esta en la entrada de la Academia Noble -se levantó nuevamente Haruka y dirigiéndose a la puerta-

\- ¿Explicarle qué? -pregunto Towa confundida-

-Que lo que tiene no es grave, Towa-sama -respondió rápidamente Miss Shamour- Sin embargo, esto podría volver a repetirse dentro de un mes.

\- ¿Volver a repetirse? ¿En un mes? ¿Por qué?

\- ¡Las veo mas tarde, chicas! -se despidió Haruka y salió por la puerta-

\- _¡Traidora!_ -gritaron mentalmente todas las informadas-

…

\- ¡Gokigen you, Kanata! -saludo Haruka cuando llego a la entrada de la Academia-

\- ¡Haruka! ¿Towa esta bien? Aroma me llamo y… -el se detuvo al ver que Haruka levantaba su mano y soltaba un suspiro silencioso-

-Está bien, Kanata. No es nada grave, pero antes que nada… ¿Sabes lo que es un periodo?

\- ¿Periodo? -Kanata inclino la cabeza en confusión, un gesto muy parecido a Towa, que honestamente demuestra su parentesco en hermanos-

Haruka suspiro silenciosamente, llevo su mano a su boca y sus mejillas se pusieron rosadas. Un gesto demasiado adorable para Kanata, pero tenia que recordarse a si mismo que había venido para saber de Towa y que tenía que esperar a que terminara la batalla con Dyspear para que pudiera estar con ella sin peligro alguno.

-Bueno -la voz de Haruka lo saco de sus pensamientos abruptamente, gracias a dios no se dio cuenta de que la estaba mirando fijamente por tener los ojos cerrados- Vamos a un lugar mas privado y sentémonos, esto será largo.

-De acuerdo.

…

Despues de encontrar un banco donde no había nadie, y explicar todo, Haruka estaba con las manos en su regazo completamente rosada, y Kanata tenia las mejillas sonrojadas mirando hacia otro lado.

-Entiendo… Nunca se nos había ocurrido que podría pasar eso…

-Tendremos que tener cuidado, porque Towa al tener magia, encima de fuego, va a ser un poco difícil controlar la "sensibilidad" -Haruka hizo una mueca sabiendo que en los siguientes meses podrían tener algunas cosas quemadas…o quemaduras-

\- ¿Y como normalmente…calman estas cosas las mujeres?

-Chocolate principalmente, y bebidas calientes.

-Yo pensé…Que serían cosas frías.

-Al principio se piensa eso, pero luego las bebidas calientes ayudan más…excepto el café -Haruka hizo una mueca leve recordando cierta cosa-

Kanata sintió una sensación de frio con la mención del café, pero la sacudió al no saber de donde vino, nunca había probado café hasta donde recuerda.

-Entonces mmh, ¿Seria mejor que me vaya?

-Creo que sí, no te ofendas, pero Towa podría mencionar algo y…

-Entiendo, no te preocupes. _Y yo tampoco creo poder tolerar otra mención del "periodo"_ -pensó lo último para sí mismo-

-Bueno, será mejor que vuelva con las chicas. _Que me mataran por escapar _-pensó para sí misma mientras se levantaba del banco- Nos vemos otro día, cuídate, Kanata.

-Hasta luego, tu también cuídate, Haruka -se levantó despidiéndose mientras veía como la castaña regresaba a la Academia- …Siento algo de pena por las chicas… Pero no puedo ayudarlas mucho con eso… Espero que a Dyspear no se le ocurra sacar un Zetsuborg para los próximos días -un frio recorrió la columna vertebral de Kanata por la imagen de un Zetsuborg prendido en llamas-

Afortunadamente, no hubo un Zetsuborg para esos días, pero Kirara tuvo que comprarse nuevos libros de estudios cuando los otros desaparecieron cenizas.


End file.
